Untitled
by Aomine
Summary: Relationships should always be labelled first. Too bad Aomine and Kuroko didn't know that. / Boys Love, Smut - AoKuro.


**Untitled**

The clock read _five thirty _as students who stayed backed this long began to disperse and head home. The month held the season of winter, as most students were reluctant to do any activity that involved going outside. The cold was a harsh natural phenomenon but that sensation did not stop Teikou Middle Schools' basketball team. Two gyms were filled with first and second stringers as the upcoming winter cup tournament drew near. Everyone was anticipating it yet still felt on edge—even if Teikou was a shoe-in for yet another consecutive win, they'd still had hoped for a heart pumping match from their opponents. Because of that hope, they practiced and the Ace of the Generation of Miracles was no different.

Ever since Aomine had discovered an invisible third stringer in the third gym, he had been practising with Kuroko. And even after Akashi saw potential in the Shadow, Aomine and the said teen would still come there to practice. It was like their own little sanctuary—a place where only they knew felt right to be. No one dared to go there since that gym was deemed as _haunted_ and even if someone came, they'd either leave straight away or Aomine would leave the doors locked so that they would remain undisturbed. Whenever they had time, they would go there, practice and then leave; satisfied with whatever they had accomplished within the time they had spent there together.

This time however is different.

"Aomine-kun, you're missing." Kuroko sighed, earning a light chuckle from the darker-skinned male.  
"Yeah, well it can't be helped. I can't see you with all the gym lights off." Aomine defended, lighting caressing Kuroko's face in order to subtly feel for his lips. Once he had got the general idea of where they might be, Aomine latched his mouth over Kuroko's, sucking deeply on the flesh before slipping his tongue inside the Shadow's mouth. Their tongues clash as the fight for dominance began once more. Aomine found it attractive that Kuroko wanted to take the lead but just as his physical strength wasn't much, his ability to _top_ wasn't much to brag about either. But Kuroko is still a man, and for some it must be embarrassing to assume the female role.

Aomine sat on the edge of the stage with Kuroko on his lap; their chests parallel to each other's as the only source of light came from the moon as the sky began to darken fairly quick. A trail of saliva slipped down the corner of the Shadow's lips and down his chin as his hands locked themselves into Aomine's hair. The Ace had his digits trailing down Kuroko's back; he pulled the back of Kuroko's shirt up with one hand as the other felt the surprisingly soft skin underneath.

"We should head off home now." Kuroko eventually said after managing to tear his lips from those irresistible ones that belonged to Aomine.  
"Your place or mine?" Aomine joked, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's waist to prevent him from leaving so abruptly if he chose to do so.  
"It's really getting late." The Shadow urged on, ignoring the Ace's last comment, even if his heart is beating rapidly of what they _could_ do at either places.  
"And you think time's gonna cock block me?" The larger male questioned, removing his jacket and placing it besides him before laying Kuroko on top of it.  
"Aomine-kun, I never thought that you would get hard just by a mere kiss." Kuroko blatantly said, causing the Ace to scoff.  
"I'm not. And I didn't." Aomine stated, sounding somewhat triumphant.  
"Then, would you like to?"

Kuroko sat up, guiding Aomine to sit on his bottom as the Shadow descended downwards onto Aomine's nether regions of his body.  
"Oi, Tetsu, what are you—"  
"Isn't it a little obvious, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko spoke, interrupting Aomine half way as he unzipped the younger one's pants, pulling out the Ace's heated cock. Aomine sat there, slightly confused at Kuroko's sudden actions but showed no signs of complaint, "Ja, itadakimasu." Kuroko chanted before parting his lips open and sucking on the head of Aomine's cock. The said teen gasped at the wet sensation that he felt before Kuroko's head began to bob up and down against his length at an alarmingly fast rate.  
"Wait, Tetsu..!" Aomine tried to speak but pleasure consumed him faster than he took in air. It wasn't before long that Aomine got hard—it was the first time ever that he received a blow job from Kuroko since usually, it was him doing that to the Shadow, "Oi, since when were you so good at this?"

Kuroko removed Aomine's cock from his mouth momentarily to speak, "Since Aomine-kun was so good, I thought it was best for me to study techniques."  
"Tch, but theory's completely different from practical." Aomine said as a bead of sweat trickled down his face.  
"I guess… I'm also just imagining how Aomine-kun would do it." And with that, Kuroko placed the cock back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and under the head of it before nipping and sucking the length. Kuroko pumped the base in rhythmical sync with his head bobbing up and down once more. Aomine let out a sigh and a moan, gritting his teeth as he peaked closer and closer to his climax.

"Tetsu," The Ace suddenly called out, lifting Kuroko's chin up make the teen look at him, "C'mere."

The Shadow obliged to Aomine's command as the darker-skinned male locked his lips upon Kuroko's. He could taste himself on him as Kuroko stealthily unbuckled and unzipped his own pants. Kuroko's eyes were half lidded but he could still catch a glimpse of Aomine's somewhat pure-looking face. Eyes closed and eyebrows narrowed; it was as if Aomine meant every action he's done.  
"Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed out as he slipped one leg out of his pants and underwear, "You're so cute…"  
"Tetsu..! What do you think you're saying?" Aomine growled, locking his fingers into Kuroko's hair—completely unaware that he had stripped himself off his lower articles of clothing.

"Nothing…" The Shadow replied, preventing the taller male from speaking by closing his lips against Aomine's. The Ace let out a slight sigh of satisfaction at the force of Kuroko's dominating actions. He did find it a turn on when the Shadow took the initiative to then end up being submissive one. Kuroko knew that his dominate actions would light a fire in the pit of Aomine's stomach which then lead to… something _rough_. And that was something that Kuroko strangely enjoyed though he would never admit it when he's still sane.

Aomine's hands trailed all over Kuroko's body, tracing his spine, hips, sides, shoulders, neck and arms before finally settling over Kuroko's ass. His tanned, slender fingers dipped into the crack but were soon brought to a stop with Kuroko using his hands to remove them from prodding his entrance. Aomine made a confused sound as his lips still connected with Kuroko's. Didn't the Shadow want this?

Kuroko's eyes met Aomine's as he gave an 'oh-no-you-don't' look before lightly chuckling against the younger one's lips. Kuroko parted backwards before moving up and over Aomine's erection. He grabbed onto the heated cock and then positioned his entrance over it before slowly descending down.  
"Don't tell me you're planning on—"  
"Riding you?" Kuroko finished Aomine's sentence with a straight voice. The Ace blushed and felt hot as Kuroko nodded. "I'm not about to be rammed into by you with my back on this rough surface…" Kuroko reasoned and the tanned male felt his heart beginning to explode. Kuroko wanted to leave as the night dawned in but now, he's completely fired up. Aomine guessed that he's quick to change his mind when circumstances change.

"Aren't you going to need some preparation—"

Aomine's words were useless as Kuroko suddenly plunged himself down onto Aomine's erection, causing both Light and Shadow to lose their breath. Kuroko was so tight against Aomine's flesh as Kuroko underestimated the Ace's size. Kuroko was met with a mix of pain and pleasure as Aomine gritted his teeth. This sort of tightness was so pleasurable to the Ace that it was suffocating. Kuroko waited no longer than a few seconds before he began to roughly rock himself up and down the younger one's cock. This was so surreal for Aomine that he couldn't live in the moment and realize that it was happening.

The Shadow's arms constricted themselves around Aomine's neck as he rested his chin against his shoulder, moaning raggedly against his Light's ear. Aomine began to plant his lips all over the crook of Kuroko's neck and his ear—hands trailing over the fast moving body. Soon, a slick and dirty sound echoed throughout the gym as with every thrust that Kuroko made onto Aomine's erection became smoother instead of dry and rough.

Kuroko felt Aomine's hand grab a hold of his chin as it manoeuvred his head to face him, locking their lips into a deep, tongue-based kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouth as Aomine's mind was too hazy for him to even move into Kuroko on his own accord. With a trail of saliva linking their lips as Kuroko parted back, his heart began to flutter and speed up as Aomine's dreamy and strangely wet-eyed expression melted his insides.

"Ha… It looks like… I'm the one entering Aomine-kun instead of it… instead of it being the other—ah! Other way around…" Kuroko managed to gasp in between every breath. Aomine's eyebrows knitted together as he was lost for words. To try and change the subject, Aomine wrapped his digits over Kuroko's cock, pumping it as fast as he could, using the pre-cum to make his movements slicker. Kuroko's face—red and flushed began to show an even more erotic expression and Aomine just knew he was close.

After their simultaneous climax, the two of them lied together atop Aomine's jacket, exhausted to the max and soon drifting off into a deep slumber. Kuroko lied against Aomine's well-built chest. They just planned on resting a bit before leaving the school premises but both were lost in thought. And strangely enough, it was the same thing.

What was their relationship with each other? They had been doing such things for over a year and yet there wasn't specifically a label that they could call each other. For the first couple of months, they had just became team and classmates. But as they ventured off into the world of sex, their relationship became unhealthy with both not knowing which wanted what. Kuroko, in his mind believed that they were just fuck buddies as he was under the impression that that's how Aomine saw them. But little did he know that Aomine depicted them as _lovers_. Aomine thought that way as he believed that's what Kuroko wanted.

Neither had the courage to ask but both still needed to clear things up.

"Hey, Tetsu. What are we—"  
"Aomine-kun what would you say our—"

Their sudden outburst caused each other to stop what they were saying and exchange looks. Aomine was the first to avert his eye sight but then he soon returned it but as he did, Kuroko looked away. Aomine let out a light sigh before glancing up at the gym's ceiling.  
"Oi…" He slowly began, knowing that Kuroko gave him his undivided attention. "What exactly is our relationship?"  
"Fuck buddies, is it not?" Kuroko asked cautiously, hoping that's the answer that Aomine was hoping for. Aomine swallowed deep.  
"Is that what we are?" Aomine spoke, a little dejectedly. Kuroko's heart tightened.  
"What did you think…?" Kuroko mumbled. Aomine sighed.  
"I thought we were lovers." Kuroko's eyes widened. "…But that wouldn't make any sense since we sort of just _did_ stuff."

Kuroko propped himself up on his elbow, causing Aomine's line of sight to look at his Shadow before the said teen leaned down and planted his lips upon Aomine's. They shared a cute, soft and chaste kiss—different from their earlier pashes. As they parted, Aomine cocked his head in confusion.  
"How about… For now, we leave this relationship label untitled?" Kuroko suggested as he knew they both had to revaluate their feelings, thoughts and wants. He knew it was dangerous territory for them to venture on without knowing what's what so he came to this conclusion until they decided what and where their relationship stands.

"Sounds good to me, Tetsu."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Lolwut.**


End file.
